As the quality of life improves, people start to pay attention to the leisure life besides work. In addition to going shopping in the malls or busy streets, people start to learn a variety of sports to ease their minds and bodies. While sports, such as basketball, table tennis, running and swimming, etc., can develop one's physical strength, competitions thereof can additionally increase the fun such that people can forget the physical fatigue brought by the sports.
However, most sports are played in a limited area. Usually, the sports are played in an arena on campus or in the parks, and thus people cannot be away from the polluted air and noise in the city and can be very irritated. Additionally, sports are usually played in teams so that physical collision happens quite often and thus can cause sports injury very easily. Therefore, sports like golf that is played in an open environment and relatively moderate have become popular.
The biggest advantage of golf is that it is played outside. As a golf playing field is quite large, the sport is more moderate and relaxing to play. Thus, it is a very popular sport. People playing golf are closer to the nature and in more moderate pace so as to feel more relaxed. However, the terrain on the golf course may be up and down, and thus a variety of clubs are utilized to obtain the best hitting result. The increased number of clubs brings difficulties on the carrying and management of the clubs. Therefore, some suppliers develop golf club carrying devices for containing the golf clubs.
A conventional golf club carrying device can be referred to the one disclosed in Taiwan Patent NO. 81208500, titled “Detachable golf bag cart,” which discloses a golf bag cart that is detachable and provided with a clamping base on the top and bottom of the golf bag, respectively, so that the golf bag cart can be mounted on the clamping base. Thereupon, the golf bag cart can not only be pushed and pulled, but can also be carried on a golf player's back so as to provide practical use to the player.
However, although the conventional golf club carrying device can contain and carry golf clubs, the golf bag and golf bag cart are not assembled in an ideal manner. The retracting function of the cart is very limited, and thus the overall size still takes up a lot of space. The wheel and branch lever protruded from the cart structure are especially the portions that can easily collide with other objects when the main body is carried and placed. Without an appropriate retracting design, it is hard to carry around and can be easily deformed when colliding with other objects. Therefore, it is needed to develop a golf club carrying device capable of receiving wheels and branch lever.